Super Smash Brothers: The S Tier
by Super Smash Brothers Sean
Summary: From the moment Nick died, Sean wasn't the same Mii he previously was, thanks to a close encounter with the Master Hand. But Sean, along with another Mii, Gwen, gained a power that was capable of taking it out. But this power is yet being developed. Watch as Sean developed this power, meets Nintendo (and more!) all-stars, tough fights, and Sean's secret love for someone.


Hi guys! Originally Mega Evolution Master Sean, I am now Super Smash Brothers Sean. I have decided to write a new anime, one based around Smash Brothers! I've thought of something new to do, so I decided to turn this into a Fan Fiction. If this does well, I will turn this into a series, a chapter every week or so. I'll try not to rush it like my last two failed Fan Fictions. Without any further ado, here we go!

* * *

 **Super Smash Brothers**

 **The S Tier**

 **Chapter 1** **  
**

 **The Fall of the Miiverse**

I never thought the Miiverse would end up like this.

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?

I'm Sean, your average Mii that you may see on the street everyday. I have light brown hair, and hazel, oval-like eyes. My nose and eyebrows are very standard, and I'm usually seen wearing red. The Miiverse is full of places were you can hang out with other people. There's also portals to different dimensions, were Miis, who have the right amount of cash. It's a pay-once unlimited portal use. Everyday, I see some of the more skilled Miis coming in and out of different dimensions. These dimensions have these pretty cool people in it - there's this one little pink ball, who just loves eating things. There's this other dimension were a bunch of people like having a paint ball party. But there is one dimension I'd like to go to - the only name I know of. It's called Super Smash Brothers. I see Miis go in and out, and I even see what goes on in there. Many characters who come from the different dimensions all go to one to fight each other. I know it seems bizarre, but people really like it a lot. The thing is, this is the most expensive trip to go on. I mean, who can blame our President, Satoru Iwata. The dimension people want to go to the most, he has to make his money somehow!

However, I'm not the richest of the bunch.

I'm only lucky enough to have the money to help feed myself and live in my home! Of course, there are portals you don't need pay to go through, but those aren't the best dimensions to be at.

But one day, everything changed.

I was hanging out with my friend, Nicholas. He was a bit shorter than me, but he had short, brown hair, with blue eyes. He, too, were seen wearing red a lot. Nick was my only friend who had access to the Smash dimension. In fact, he was my only friend. He's a really skilled battler, considering he is a Mii. In Smash, Miis aren't the best at fighting, but when you see Nick, you think he is as important as Mario. Anyways, he was telling me about his latest battle.

"So I'm fighting Bowser at Gerudo Valley. He's always grabbing me, then belly flopping on me. But I was able to shoot a charged up energy shot I was holding in for a few minutes. Man, now I have to give Mario some credit. Dealing with him every week must me hard, you know?"

"Sounds interesting. Just wish I could fight with you..." I admitted.

"Well, I know you don't have the cash right now. But maybe... JUST maybe, I can sneak you into the Smash dimension." Nick got a nasty smirk on his face.

"No, Nick. Use your large-ass brain." I responded. "If Iwata catches us, he'll ban us from using the portals ever again..."

Just then, many screams came from outside.

* * *

Me and Nick were running to were most of the hands were taking place. Overhead, a large white hand was hovering over the Miiverse.

"I don't believe it..." Nick whispered.

"What? What the hell is that monster?" I responded, scared.

"Master Hand. He's a main threat to everyone in the Smash Dimension. People say when Master Hand comes, enemies who hate each other, like Mario and Bowser, even come together to try to stop it. No one ever succeeded, though... They only were able to make him flee... But what I am confused with is how he even got into the Miiverse. No one who was born in those other dimensions could ever enter here! Only Miis were able to enter and leave those dimensions..."

My whole body was quivering. Just out of no where, he shoots laser beams from each of his fingers. Anything it touched, it destroyed. Homes, portals, even people.

"Is there anyways you can stop it?" I shouted. "You are a Mii Smasher, right? You have to fight him!" Me and Nick were running all over the place.

"I don't have my gear with me!" Nick responded.

"Well Miis are trained to be Swordfighters, Gunners, and Brawlers, right? Well, why don't you use you're brawling skills?!"

Nick wasn't feeling so good about this. "Squadron 402! Assemble!"

Out of nowhere, his squad appeared. 3 people around his height, I knew them. Jared, Bryan, and Dominick. And then there was this one guy around my height. His name was also Sean. Squadron 402 was one of the best group of fighters in the Smash dimension. The five of them charged at the Master Hand. All of them were somehow able to jump high enough to jump on top of Master Hand.

But Master Hand didn't care. He flipped over onto his back side. Nick instantly got onto his front side. His group tried to do the same, but they were too late. Master Hand fell to the ground, crushed Nick's whole squad, with also a bunch of running innocent Miis.

Nick look disgusted, not sad at all.

"In the hands of Little Mac..." He was about to use a powerful punch which for some reason turned his hand green.

But all of that was too late. Master Hand closed him self.

"NICK!" My hand reached out as I yelled out in anger and sadness. I don't know what the hell I was doing by now, but I was running up to the Master Hand. The instant I layer my hand on the... well... hand... something strange happened. It then with that, it also took Nick's dead bod with. The strange thing is I saw another Mii there.

She was pretty cute girl, a bit shorter than me, about Nick's height. Her hair was red, and I mean actual red, and long, he bangs covering half her right eye. She had hazel eyes like me, thin eyebrows above, and freckles below. I feel like ai've seen her before... Usually with a smile on her face. But she wasn't smiling today.

"Hey, what are you doing here, poor boy!" She spoke, angrily.

"Just trying to fight the Master Hand!" I responded.

"The only you're good at is ranking low scores at free dimensions!"

"Did you not just see what happened? I put my hand on Master Hand, and" it disappeared!"

"Nuh-uh! I did that! You're just trying to take all the credit!"

"ENOUGH! 4081-6095-2093, and 4296-3481-1819, report to the General Office, right now! That will be all." That was Iwata's voice. When he calls you down to the General Office, that just means its the end of you. He called my ID, and another's. The other ID must've been that girl, as she started walking towards the office.

"Here we go..." I thought to myself.

* * *

"You know you're not supposed to fight another being who invades the Miiverse. Although this has never happened before..." Iwata directed to us.

"Yes sir, we, well, I, wasn't going to have the Master Hand destroy the Miiverse." the other girl said.

"Are you kidding me? I had as much to do with it as you did!" I responded.

"Shut up, both of you! Look, Sean, Gwen..." So that's her name. "...you both sent it back to the Smash Brothers dimension. Gwen put her hand on it first, but it wasn't sent back until Sean helped out. It appears you have a sacred power to belonging in ancient Smash history..." Iwata explained to us.

"But wait, the first portal existed in 1999, how can it be so ancient?" I questioned.

"Please understand, that's pretty ancient considering the Miiverse started in 2006. Anyways, you have the power of 'Emissary,' a power that can either vanish or destroy the two hands." Iwata continued.

"TWO?! You mean there is a second hand?" I exclaimed.

"Geez, how dumb are you?" Gwen commented.

"Gwen! Stop it right now!" Iwata shouted. All she did was grunt. "Yes, indeed, there are two hands. Master Hand was the one you saw. And then there is Crazy Hand, one that looks identical, but it tends to be... well, crazy."

"And about the Emissary, wasn't that involved with the events of the Subspace Emissary back in 2008?" I asked.

I heard Gwen say something Iwata didn't hear. "At least he knows something about Smash..."

"The Emissary is an ancient power given to some characters, such as Mario or Link, but it doesn't stay with them forever... But now since Miis are a part of Smash, they can linger onto them. Apparently, the Emissary crossed dimensions and possessed you. Our readings say that Master Hand has been sent back to the Smash dimensions. He's been a threat ever since Smash began. If you can stop it now, the hands won't be able to be a threat to Smash, or the Miiverse." Iwata explained. "With that said, you must be sent to the Smash dimension. I will let Sakurai know to let you two in for free. But you being in the Smash dimension won't be so easy. They're will be many challenges upon you, as the hands are creating an army. If you can find the right teammates, you can take it down. So, are you up to it?"

My eyes widened. I always wanted to go into it. But more importantly, I had to avenge Nick and his allies. "I'm so up to it!" I answered, with a smile struck onto my face.

"I guess it'll do it. Such a tragedy I have to work with that guy over there." Geen was pointing to me.

I didn't care what she was saying. I was going to the dimension I wanted!

* * *

I was walking out of my house, surprisingly still there. I had all my money, food, a load of water, and other equipment necessary. It didn't take long to find the portal, considering all the rubble scattered in the Miiverse. There he was, Masahiro Sakurai. I approached the portal, picking up speed.

"You must be Sean, correct?" Sakurai asked.

I couldn't believe it. The man I admired so much, standing right in front of me, knowing my name.

"Y-yes s-sir." I responded.

"Well, welcome to my created dimension. But I must warn you, as Iwata did. This is nothing like you've ever experienced before. Now, let me give you this." What he gave me were small, circle, red, portable transmitters. "These project holograms of the person you're talking to. I'm giving you multiple of these, so that your squad can keep track of you, say you are ever separated."

"Wow, this makes me feel safe." I say sarcastically.

Sakurai let out a chuckle. "It may start out hard as first, but you'll get the hang of it. But the challenges get harder and harder. But I have faith in you."

I was freaking out in my mind. Sakurai has faith in me? This is insane. He directed me into the portal. He closed the portal, as gave mye the thumbs up. Suddenly, I felt sleepy, very sleepy...

* * *

I woke up in a building. I looked around and saw many Miis going outside into battle. I realized this was the Mii Center, where Miis come to train to prepare for battle, where wounds are patched up, where you can trade in your cash for Gold, and more. I remember Nick telling me about this place.

I was then greeted by a nice lady. Her hair was black and short, blue eyes, withand appeared in a receptionist dress.

"Welcome to the Mii Center, my name is Kristen, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Well, you see, this is my first time in this dimension." I responded.

"Oh, well okay then! Just give me your name, ID number, and we'll get you prepared!" Kristen explained.

"Alright, my name is Sean, and my ID is 4081-6095-2093."

Here eyes widened, getting a shocked look onto her face. "Sakurai told me about you... You're the boy with the ancient power of Emissary!" She held out her hand, and I joined mine. "I may have not known you for long, but it's so nice to meet you!" She put on a headset, and said something into the microphone. "The second Mii with the Emissary is here... Yes... Uh-huh... Alright, I'll send him in..." She took off her headset. "Alrighty then, if you go over there..." She was pointing to a hallway. "...that is where you should find the bank, where you can trade in your money for Gold... You'll be directed from there."

"Alright, thank you so much." I kindly spoke.

I started my journey towards the bank. When I arrived, it was a huge green room. Many Miis were there, with other receptionists.

"I can help the next person waiting!" A receptionist called out.

I walked up to her, and she got the expression Kristen did. "You're... You're Sean... Please... It's so glad to ahve you here... My name is Erika... And ai suppose you're here for gold? Please... follow me." She got up and started walking somewhere, as I followed the woman. She unlocked a safe, but she said something before. "Nick had a feeling something would happen... So he left this for you."

She opened up the safe, filled with Gold. "Yoy may need this... 50,000G... I suppose you'd like to take it all?"

My eyes widened. Nick left this for me? But why? How'd he know he would die? I don't know, but I took the Gold. I also traded in my $5,000 into 5,000G. I was then directed to the outfit department.

There was a man there named Cole. He was excited like everyone else to be serving me.

He said that it was only necessary to pick out 3 outfits - One for when I fight with my fists, with a sword, or with a blaster.

For when I fight with my fists, I got the Red Martial Arts outfit, with a Ninja Headband.

For when I fight with a sword, I got the Red Samurai Outfit, along with the Samurai Helmet. He also gave me a nice, long, two feet blade of steel.

For when I fight with a blaster, I got the Dragon Armor (with the blaster attatched), with the Dragon Helmet as well.

Each whole outfit was 5,000G, as weapons were 7,500G.

He directed me to a door, as he left, leving me with a new receptionist, Raven.

She smiled, knowing who I was. "We all know you have a certain power, but in here, we are going to see if you are worthy of fighting in this world."

I was already dressed up in my Samurai outfit, with my steel blade in hand.

"In here, you will fight 50 Holographed Miis. Some will be Brawlers. Some will be Swordfighters. Some will be Gunners. But if you fail, regardless if you will decide our fate, you will be sent back to the Miiverse."

I was scared. What of I mess up? If I fail now... I fail this dimension... I fail the universe.

* * *

I'm standing on the battlefield. A stone platform with 3 steel ones above me. I'm shivering in fear, hoping I will pass.

I held me sword with two hands, held it flat side, as it appeared in the center of me. My eyes were closed.

"The test to determine new coming Miis if they will be a valid fighter. The Holographic Miis will start to come out in 3..." Here we go. "...2..." No holding back. "...1..." No regrets. "...Begin!"

My eyes opened. I spotted five Miis circling me. I took a deep breath, and positioned my body into a battle stance. "Well, you're asking to die, aren't you?"

* * *

So, what do you think? Do you think I should keep going? Because I have great plans for this story if it grows big! Leave a review and let me know. Sean, out!


End file.
